The Mischievous Type
by HetalianKitty
Summary: After some time at the host club it has brought Kaoru and Hikaru closer than ever. Smutty lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of spring and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. The Ouran host club is also is in full bloom with activities to make the girls drop left and right. To Kaoru and Hikaru , however; the girls don't concern them. Ever since they fell in love, their little shows they put on at the host club are starting to become more and more real. It may be a part of the act but it's still problematic. They still need to keep and eye on the lovely guests and not to mention they're brothers. They need to part one day and find lovers of their own but Kaoru just won't let go of Hikaru in the morning.

"Welcome!" everybody says as the host club greets their customers. Polite smiles and pink cheeks fill the room as a new day at the host club commences. "So then Hikaru couldn't go to the bathroom last night because he though he heard a noise. I swear he was about to pee his pants if I didn't go with him!" Kaoru says as the table laughs and Hikaru gathers the words to say. "Kaoru, come on!" he finally says "You keep telling stories about me every day and it's not funny!" theres a pause before Kaoru leans above Hikaru "Oh but Hikaru everything you do is just so adorable and I have to tell the world." His light whispers fill Hikaru's heart with flutters and the girl's react with delighted screams of joy, as usual.

"Alright, everybody" Kyoya says "you know this appointments up." "Aww I was really enjoying you girls" says Kaoru. A weight comes on Hikaru's chest when he hears that. He starts to wonder if Kaoru really means it. Would Kaoru prefer a date with these girls over alone time with him? He ponders and doesn't notice the girls waving at him. "uh bye Hikaru" a voice says snapping him back "bye ladies we really love having you!"

They get back to the estate later that night. "Hey babe what's been up with you today?" says Kaoru as they walk into the bedroom. "Nothing!" says Hikaru "I'm just out of it". Hikaru feels a light caress on his neck sending a light tinglinng sensation down. The fingers start to unbutton his shirt and lips touch his ear. A light breath "I can make you feel **much** better" next to his ears sends the same shivers down but this time a little lower.

_**To be continued... **_

**(You know what I love? Feedback! Maybe even tell me what you want to happen next *wink*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru is all too familiar with this feeling but he's way too scared to go all the way. Or at least _lead_ the way. Kaoru starts to lightly rub his fingers around Hikaru's skin in a flirtatious nature. "K-Kaoru" Hikaru says as his lips tremble.

"Yes?" Kaoru seems way too relaxed for the situation.

"I think..."

"Think what?"

Hikaru can't possibly say what's been on his mind and weighing on his chest for so long. He's cheeks heat up as he regrets saying anything. "N-nothing" he turns away.

"Why'd you say 'nothing' again? I know you need something now spit it out" Kaoru seems a little frustrated.

"I said it was nothing now drop it" Hikaru responds

"Fine but I'll get it out of you"

Kaoru turns Hikaru around and pushes him down on the bed. With a thump they're both curled up like usual. Only this time, Kaoru has Hikaru pinned. Hikaru is feeling his chest ache. It hurts to not be close enough to Kaoru. With Hikaru pinned, Kaoru takes the chance to give Hikaru a forceful kiss. With their lips pressed together Hikaru gives a light gasp. The intensity begins to grow as the kiss feels more passionate. Their tongues start to touch and interwine. They want eachother bad.

Kaoru unbuttons himself with clumsy fingers before sliding Hikaru's shirt off. "Oh Hikaru let me make you mine." Kaoru says with a desperate tone making Hikaru suddenly shiver with excitement. Hikaru feels a strong need to be Kaoru's and give himself over. Without ever worrying about anyone else. The thought makes him want more of Kaoru until he can't take it. They're both virgins but touch eachother frequently . Even when neither of them have said "I love you" meaningfully.

Kaoru kisses Hikaru's neck and works down to his chest. Hikaru feels a bit ticklish and lets out short breaths from the overflowing emotion that has come over him. Kaoru licks all the sensitive spots before touching Hikaru's sweet spot through his pants. Hikaru doesn't know what to make of somone else touching him so affectionatly. "Relax, hun" Kaoru kisses right above Hikaru's pants and unzips them. Hikaru sits up and takes off his pants before throwing them to the floor. Kaoru does the same with his shirt and pants. "Are you sure you're ready?" Kaoru says.

"oh fuck yes"


End file.
